


Endure and... DON'T DIE!

by strawberrylumps



Category: Fallout 4, The Last of Us
Genre: Diamond City, F/M, au boston, deacon x ellie, fallout X the last of us cross over, fallout boston, fo4 x tlou, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylumps/pseuds/strawberrylumps
Summary: After spending the last decade quietly in Wyoming, a raider attack brings Ellie back to Boston searching for Joel. Only Boston isn't what it used to be.





	1. Prologue

One of the first memories Ellie has of her time with Joel is the first time she ever saw the city. The "outside". The skyscrapers that once lined the sky are now mostly crumbled on the ground. A few are still standing, but are clearly hollow from their view on the street. Grass and greenery have grown over and through nearly everything due to decades without maintanence.  
"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Ellie asked to no one. "They bombed the hell out've it, trying to get rid of the infected," Tess says as she eases her way into a huge asphalt crater. Ellie pondered the answer with a scruntched nose. "Did it work?" "At first, but eventually more infected began creeping in, so th.." "Then the bastards decided to nuke the whole damn place," Joel intrupted with an annoyed look on his face and an equally displeased tone in his voice. He wanders off into one of the hollowed buildings, leaving the girls to their talk. "What does that mean?" Ellie had recently skipped out on military school, something that was mandatory for most kids, especially orphans such as herself. Still, she didn't recall ever learning anything about 'nukes'. "It's a big ass bomb that does a lot of damage when it's dropped and a lot of damage for years after. They thought the big bombs would eliminate the parasite and those infected with it, hell, maybe it did. But the radiation left after the bombs left those of us not infected in worse shape than before." Ellie stared blankly at Tess, processing her statement before turning her gaze up to the sky. It was a clear day, but still you could see the green haze in the air. The rads did seem to bother her as much as it did others, she chalked it up to being born after the 'nukes' were dropped. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

P.A.M. was a robot that could see the future. Sort of.  
Through some sort of robot magic, she would calculate out what would happen and when, but with the precaution that it could change. One could argue that anyone could promise a specific event with the contingency that it might not happen that way, if at all. But Deacon had seen first hand that P.A.M. and her premonitions were almost always on point. That's why he called it 'robot magic'. He didn't understand it and didn't need to.  
Shortly after a massacre on their people and their center of operations, The Railroad was nearly in shambles. With only a handful of agents and a new headquarts in the catacombs under an old church, things weren't looking too promising. Then P.A.M. had the premonition: A young woman, new to the area, would be the beacon of light in their very dark state. With little information to go on, Deacon took it on himself to find the girl and guide her to The Railroad. Little did he know, he would be camping out in the forest for the better part of a year.


	2. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie finds herself alone / Deacon waits anxiously.

Ellie and Joel had lived on his brothers settlement near the powerplant for nearly 10 years now. Wyoming is a lot different from Massachusetts. The air is clearer, the food is fresher and there doesn't seem to be people for miles. There had been little excitement in the last decade and Joel was okay with that. Ellie was a little bored, but she would choose family over adventure any day. She dutifully helped with farming, milking cows and caring for the other animals. She tried helping with cooking, but she was never really good at it. She was much more useful down at the plant, working on the old machines or fusing with a terminal.  
She was out grooming the horses when she heard one of the guys holler a warning of incoming raiders. "What?" She mumbled to herself and she dropped the brush and ran towards the house. As she rounded the corner, she saw the dirty men and women fighting with the settlers. With Tommy. With Joel. She pulled the small hand gun out of the back of her waistband, aimed and... its all a blur after that.  
Now she's waking up, in her room in the old house on the farm. It's quiet. Her head is pounding, her body is shaking, hands tremble as she rolls over and off the bed. No voices. Just the sounds of the animals and a faint ringing in her ears. Dried blood on her hands and clothes. Not a lot. Splatter. She moves through the house as quickly as her spinning head will allow her, no one. She makes her way outside to find carnage. Dead raiders and settlers litter the farm. Tommy. Maria. Where's Joel? Suddenly her vision becomes clear as she quickly passes each body, checking for the only father she's ever known. None of them come close to resembling the large, grey-haired man. She runs outside of the settlement and down to the plant, find nothing.  
After what feels like hours of wandering through the trees surrounding their home, she comes back to that old house, a ping of hope that Joel will be sprawled out on the couch or tinkering with something at the workbench. But it still stands empty. She's trying not to panic. Where can she find clues? The dead raiders! One by one, Ellie checks the packs and pockets of each corpse that carpet the farm near the gate. Most have ammo, a handful of 'Nuka' bottle caps (why?) and even some stimpaks. But a couple of things grabbed her attention: One had a flyer reading "Fabulous Treasure of Jamaica Plains" and another had a crumpled up group of papers titled 'Publick Occurrences'.  
Back in the house, Ellie made a beeline to the old Pip-Boy she had recently restored. She found it in an old vault a couple of years ago and after endless tinkering and hunting for the right parts, she finally got it up and running. She flipped to the map and scanned the area without luck. Then, she turned her attention to the makeshift newspaper. It mentions a place called Diamond City and The Commonwealth. She scans out on the Pip-Boy map and redirects it towards the only Commonwealth she knows of: Boston. After a few minutes of scanning she finds a place called Diamond City and another to the west of it, Jamaica Plain. What would raiders in Wyoming have to do with Boston? 

_________________________________________________________________________________

It's cold. The ground is covered in frost and Deacon can see his breath whenever he exhales. He's made a small camp near the edge of the forest, but not too close where someone could spot him. He's been out here for months. Not in the same place, he moves every few days due to his paranoia and sometimes the weather. Out of habit, he changes disguises with each new campsite. It helps break up the monotiny. He has food and some clean water, and this particular campsite has a small shack that he can take shelter in. He sets up his lookout post: a chair and whatever he can find to use as a table to hold his cigarettes and gun. Once again, he waits and watches. Hoping every snapping twig and shuffle of leaves is the result of the girl he's waiting for making her way towards the city. Not yet.


	3. Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie returns to Boston to find that things have changed a lot in 10 years.

Boston. That's where Ellie and Joel came from. Well, Joel is from Texas, but they met in Boston. He and Tess tried to get her out of the city, but everything went to shit in a matter of hours. Ellie has spent weeks making her way from the place they've called home for the last decade, Tommy's settlement in Wyoming, to Boston. Or what's left of it. The further east she went, the thicker the air felt when she tried to inhale. The Pip-Boy on her arm has started to alert her of the increased radiation in the air. After checking the stats on the small computer strapped on her wrist, she suddenly feels lightheaded. It could be the rads. But it's probably the lack of food and sleep. As she ascends on a small town, Ellie is greeted by a dog. He doesn't look like the other dogs, he's fluffy and friendly. After a proper introduction, she calls the dog to follow, and she continues her journey.  
Ellie and her new dog friend come across a small town with a few tall buildings still standing. She decides to rest in the back office of a store that is missing most of it's roof. At least enemies will have a hard time getting to her here. She wants to stop. Give up, or just cry. But she can't. Joel might be the strongest person she knows, literally, but he needs her. She curls up on her sleeping bag, snuggling up to the smelly dog, and she swears she can hear him. 'No matter what, you keep finding something to fight for.' Joel had told her that long ago when she asked him how he kept going after the bad shit. She didn't need to looking for something to fight for, she already has one. The most important thing to fight for: family.  
*  
The sound of gun shots made Ellie shoot straight up out of her sleeping bag. She had spent at least the night in that small room and her body could feel it. Her legs and back ached to be stretched out. Quickly, she gathered her things, checked to make sure all of her weapons are ready for combat, and quietly opened the door. She slipped out back and around the building, towards the gunfire. She was behind a small group of raiders, all spread out behind old cars and broken barriers. She took advantage of her position, took out her bow and reached for two arrows. Effortlessly, Ellie struck two raiders in the back, one after the other. She made quick work with the remaining raiders, sniping each of them with a piercing arrow before they could figure out her location.  
Calm. No more gunfire or shouting. Ellie was suddenly made aware of a man on the balcony of the large building that the raiders were facing. He called out to her, inviting her in. She makes her way to the building, taking care to retreive her arrows from the corpses. Once inside, she greeted by a small group of people. "Man, I don't know who you are, but your timing is impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen." He went on to explain what the Minutemen were and how his group has dwendled down to only five. "First there was the Ghouls in Lexington. Now this mess." Ellie whipped the bloody arrows against the air with a hard jerk, causing the blood to fling off onto the floor. "Ghouls? What the hell are ghouls?" Preston explains how 'ghouls' are irradiated people. Some are just like normal people, only pretty gnarly looking, and others are dangerous. "The ones I'm talking about are different. The radiation's rotted their brains. Made them feral." Sounds like the 'infected' Joel and Ellie used to have to deal with. But they didn't have anything to do with radiation. Either way, she knows how to deal with brainless assholes.  
An old woman sat on a small black couch. She wore beaded necklaces and slippers. "Dogmeat sure did find us some help. Just look at ya." It took Ellie a second to realize the old woman was referring to the dog she had met yesterday. As she turns to walk away, the old woman calls out to her again. "Before you leave, kid, a word. About the journey you're on. 'Cause I've seen your destiny and I know your pain." Ellie rolls her eyes but before she can say anything else, the woman continues: "All's not lost. I can fell... your father's energy. He's alive. Look, kid, I know how I sound. The Sight, it's weird. And it ain't always clear. But your father's out there. And even I don't need the sight to tell you where you should start looking. The great, green jewel of the Commonwealth. Diamond City." Diamond City. That newspaper mentioned Diamond City. She has to be on the right track.  
Preston offers Ellie the opportunity to tag along with them on the short journey from where they are, Concord, to Sanctuary. He says she can camp with them and something about safety in numbers. If there's anything Ellie learned from Joel, it's not to trust just anyone, especially moments after meeting them. Still, against her better judgement, she agrees to travel with them. It would be nice to have someone watch her back for a little while. Plus, she isn't ready to part ways with Dogmeat just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross over between Fallout 4 and The Last of Us. I don't remember how I got the idea, but most of the details will be explained in the story. If you find any holes in the plot or have any questions you want answered in the story, please let me know.


End file.
